


I Can't Anymore

by totallyinnocent



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Coming Out, FTM, LGBT, Trans, Trans Fun Ghoul, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyinnocent/pseuds/totallyinnocent
Summary: Cutesy little one shot I made as a request on tumblr.Jet and Poison hear a noise coming from outside, they move to investigate and didn't except at all what they found.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I Can't Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for updates n shit @your-emo-uncle-frank-iero

There’s a muffled sound coming from outside. Poison looks over to Jet, who gives them a confused look. Neither one wanted to be the one to fall for the bait of a possible ambush, but in the end, they agreed silently to go out and look together. No words were exchanged, but they could feel it in the air emitting from each other.

Jet grasped the handle of his gun and cocked his head for Poison to follow suit. They do. After the attack last week, everyone had been a lot more edge. Before they headed out, Poison poked their head in the doorway of where Kid had been asleep earlier. They let out a relieved sigh at the sight of Kid lost in a deep sleep.

Jet tugs them to the door. He kicks the door open to reveal a dark empty desert with the only movement being dead plants pushed around by the wind. The noise, however, was still there.

Poison surveys the landscape before them but still finds no disturbance in the usual scenery. They turn to Jet to ask if he had seen anything, but Jet was looking behind them, up at the roof.

“Jet?” they ask in barely a whisper.

“It’s coming from up there...” he responds in a gruff voice, his hand loosening his hold on the gun.

The two weren’t unfamiliar with climbing onto the roof, the only difference was the possibility of danger this time. Jet scurries the building and hoists Poison up next to him. Whatever was making the noise was blocked by old boxes they stored up top.

The development was that they were now in clear earshot.

The noise turned out to be crying. A smaller, less noticeable sound wasn’t clear to understand, but the tone was soothing. Both Jet and Poison came to these conclusions in the same second and released their hold entirely on their guns.

Poison was the one to move first, pulling Jet by his collar to follow. Quietly, they crept through the maze of boxes in what they hoped was the right direction.

“We should’ve gone back down and climbed up from the other side,” Jet whispered.

Poison smacked the back of his head. “ _Now_ , you say something.”

Jet is about to retort when Poison slams back into him from around the next turn in the box path. The two nearly tumble over, but Poison keeps them right.

“I’ll help the best I can,” the soothing voice says from around the corner.

There’s a wet choking noise. “I thought I could handle this. I thought the feeling would go away, but it’s still here. I can’t deal with it anymore. Please, Kid, I can’t live like this,” a feminine voice cries.

Kobra shushes her softly. “You don’t want to call attention the guys. They’ll wander up here and try to find the solution, like idiots.” This gets a laugh out of her. “Plus, I don’t know if you’re ready to tell them...”

“I’m not,” she sniffles. “But I’ll need to tell them at some point.”

Jet rounds the corner to find out who the second voice belongs too, only to freeze mid-confrontation to see Kid rubbing Ghoul’s shoulder and she buries her face into his jacket. Poison smacks the back of his head again.

“Ghoul?” Jet asks, voice tight as though he were about to cry.

Ghoul and Kobra jump at the sound. Once she takes in the situation, Ghoul nearly bursts into tears again. Poison pulls Jet back and they stand off to the side as Kobra continues comforting Ghoul.

She regains composure after a long while, thanks to Kobra’s surprising comforting skills. “How much do you know?” she shakily asks.

Poison fails their arms around wildly in a panic. “We swear we don’t know what’s happening! We didn’t hear anything! We don’t even know why you’re crying and it’s probably not important anyway so we don’t-” They’re cut off when Jet smacks the back of his head.

“Fucking idiot,” he sighs. Then he turns back to the two sitting on the floor with a more caring look. “He didn’t mean that it’s not important, Ghoul. It probably is. He was just saying you don’t have to tell us.”

She rises to her feet, despite Kobra’s whispered reassurances she didn’t have to tell them anything. “You guys should know... I wasn’t going to tell anyone, but Kobra found me up here and I couldn’t keep it in any longer.” Ghoul takes a shaky breath in.

“Ghoul-”

She waves her hand. “It’s fine, Kid...”

Poison and Jet hesitantly move closer to her, trying to show interest without scaring her off.

“I’m... I don’t really know how to say this,” she starts with a watery laugh. “I don’t like this...” Ghoul gestures to her whole body. “Specifically... the whole... being a girl part of it...”

Kobra bites his lip so hard it draws a bit of blood, but Jet and Poison say nothing. No one moves a muscle. Everyone was too scared to even breathe.

“Do you want us to... Are you- Do you want to identify as a boy?” Jet asks quietly.

“Yeah.”

No one says anything. The wind blows and rattles a few boxes, but other than that, no one so much as breathed.

“You should’ve told us sooner,” Poison responds, holding open their arms, barely keeping their voice from cracking.

Ghoul nods as tears stream down his face and practically falls into Poison’s embrace, immediately being sandwiched as Jet hugs him from behind. Kid follows suit.


End file.
